Incubus
by Warriorcat890
Summary: They seemed perfect. One was just as they imagined. The other was not. He was a prodigy. He seemed perfect. And he reminded him of someone else. Someone who had lived moons ago. Someone who is not finished yet. In fact, she has barely even begun.
1. Oblivion

_Incubus - Prologue_

* * *

**Hey guys, welcome to my new fanfic! I don't really know how long this one will be, but I am currently writing it blind, so...**

**Anyway, this is going to be a bit confusing, especially in the beginning, but hopefully it will make sense later on. There are basically two storylines going on at once - one in the past and one in the present, and they both eventually combine and have similar elements.**

**You'll see.**

**You also may notice that there A LOT of Game of Thrones references, mainly because Cersei Lannister inspired one of the main characters. Like a lot.**

**So yeah.**

**Anyway, this story CONTAINS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS and ORIGINAL CLANS. **

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_They spoke in oblivion, their countenances hidden by shadows._

"Why do you walk amongst the shadows?"

"Because I have nowhere else to go."

"Why do you associate yourselves with cats that are no better than the vermin we hunt?"

"Because they welcomed me when no one else did."

"Why do you hate the living and the good?"

"There is no good left in this world. Perhaps there was never any at all."

"What makes you say that?"

"You know what."

"Explain it to me."

"No."

"Do it."

"Absolutely not. You know this story."

"I've never heard it from your lips."

"Leave me."

"Not until you tell me why."

"I said, _you know why!_"

"I came here for answers."

"Your journey was invade."

"Do not shove me away."

"That is exactly what I plan to do."

"Please, just tell me what happened. Tell me what I did wrong. Please… sister."

"Go away. I hate you."

"You can tell me that all you like, but I will never believe you."

"You turned your back on me!"

"You gave me no choice."

"You betrayed me."

"You betrayed our Clan."

"Tell me a story, sister."

"Don't you dare remind me of those days."

"Tell me your story, big sister."

"_Leave!_"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"I have better things to do than explain my life to you! You were there! You should have figured it out!"

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment."

"_Would you stop that?!_"

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting so innocent and perfect all the time! It's infuriating! You pretend to be something you're not! Mother always liked you! She always thought you were the perfect kit—the perfect daughter! She loved you and hated me!"

"Why do I annoy you so much?"

Silence.

"Sister?"

But she was gone.

* * *

A/N: Review?


	2. Blood Stains

_Incubus - Chapter 1_

* * *

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Her claws were stained with blood._

The apprentice stared on with wide, petrified eyes. He stood there, his limbs paralyzed and body trembling. What he had just witnessed could never be unseen. The image of his best friend, his fellow apprentice, his _Clan-mate _being struck down by the claws of their shared mentor was now burned into his memory. Fear sank its icy claws into the apprentice's spine, seeming to only hold him in place more definitely.

"S-S-Sagepaw!" he tried to yowl. Instead, the cry died in his throat, and his companion's name came out half-strangled. The apprentice then raised his eyes to their shared mentor, his heart thumping in his chest. "W-What d-did you do?"

The mentor, a golden-furred tabby she-cat narrowed her emerald eyes. "What does it look like I did?" she sneered, baring her sharp, white fangs. Out of all the cats the apprentice had seen in the few moons he'd been training in this disgusting land, his mentor was the best looking. Her pelt shimmered whenever hit was hit with the half-light the gnarled branches allowed to shine through. It was clean, and well-groomed. Everything about her was tidy, as opposed to most of the other cats that treaded those forsaken lands. They were ugly beasts with matted pelts, dull eyes, yellow teeth, and repulsive breath.

Not her.

No, everything about her was inviting; disarming. She didn't look like a Dark Forest warrior, and that was why the two apprentices trusted her. If only they'd known the truth.

"But I-I…" the apprentice stammered. He was searching for the right words. How could he ask what he wanted to without offending her? The last thing he wanted was to end up like his Clan-mate. "I don't understand."

The golden she-cat cocked her head to the side. "No? Well, then I will have to explain it to you. You loved her."

His eyes widened with astonishment. _How… How did she…?_ the apprentice wondered, his thoughts suddenly becoming incoherent. There was no way she could have known about his secret affections for Sagepaw. At least, he couldn't determine any logical way she could have found out. He thought he'd done well at subterfuge; he hid his secret the best he knew. It was his most guarded one; his most precious, mostly because Sagepaw was special to him.

And now she lay at his paws, her neck sliced opener by their mentor's claws.

The she-cat let out a blood-curdling snicker. "I know things, Thornpaw. Don't forget that! Now, I bet you're wondering: why did I kill her? Love is an innocent thing, right? Wrong." She was circling him now, as if he were a piece of prey. Thornpaw shuddered, signs of his fear were rolling off him in waves. The she-cat relished it.

"But—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" the she-cat interrupted, swiping her tail over his mouth. "It isn't nice to interrupt, kitten. Now, I know that in the Clans, they tell you value love, and that it's good to care about others. It's not. The more cats you love, the weaker you are. I had to kill Sagepaw—I had to. She was a weakling, and she was going to soften you, Thornpaw. Don't you want to be a Clan leader one day?"

Thornpaw nodded timidly.

"_Of course_ you do," the she-cat agreed with fake sympathy. "I didn't like killing Sagepaw, but she would have just gotten in the way. Love is the death of duty. You'd focus too much on her, and you would not be able to serve your Clan, and meet your goals. How could you become leader with her pining for your affection all the time? Whining that you can't spend every moment of your waking life with her?"

The apprentice said nothing. Her words made sense to him, but knowing that he would never see Sagepaw again made his chest ache longingly. Never again would he feel her pelt against his, or see her eyes that always twinkled brighter than the stars.

She was gone.

Forever.

His mentor sensed his solemnity. "Oh, Thornpaw," she cooed, wrapping her tail around his shoulders in a motherly manner. "Don't be that way! You know I only did it for your own good! I would never purposefully hurt you. You know that. Just wait, my apprentice. One day, you shall be the most feared leader in all the land!"

Thornpaw nodded dejectedly. Once upon a time, he had wanted to be the best leader. But now, without Sagepaw at his side, he felt… empty. The dream that the _both _of them had dreamt suddenly had little meaning. He wanted to be leader and make her his deputy, and his mate. And now, that dream would never come true.

The she-cat watched him for a few moments before stepping away. "You dislike the pain of loss?" she inquired.

He glanced at her quickly, and then dropped his eyes to his paws. How was he supposed to respond to that? Of course he hated the pain that arose from Sagepaw's death!

She let out a tired sigh before shaking her head. "This is why I had to do it. I had to make you suffer now so you would not feel this pain later. She was going to die eventually you know—it would be an accident… sickness… battle… old age… Something would claim her life and send her to StarClan."

"But… I would have gotten a chance to—" Thornpaw stopped, feeling a sob rising in his throat. He couldn't betray his emotions; not here. So he decided to no longer speak, fearing that his voice would fail him.

False compassion appeared in his mentors eyes. "I know… I know. I had to. If this happened later in your life, after you made her your mate, after she had your kits—Thornpaw, it would be too… painful for you to endure. It would had distracted you from your duty. Your Clan would be vulnerable while its leader grieved."

Thornpaw hung his head. His feelings disgusted him; his heart ached for Sagepaw, but his brain found logic in his mentor's words. Why could he feel this way? Why could he_ ignore_ the fact that his mentor had just murdered someone?

_Because, _the voice in his head sneered, _you are just like her._


	3. Happier Days

_Incubus - Chapter 2_

* * *

***evil smirk* **

**I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_They were happier days, or so everyone thought._

Sunlight filtered through the canopy, speckling the forest floor. She lay in one of these larger pools, her golden pelt glimmering in the rays. The she-cat felt warm all over, and she couldn't help but purr in delight. She could not imagine her life being better; at that moment, all she seemed to need was the light and warmth of the sun on her fur.

"What are you doing, big sister?" a voice called from somewhere nearby.

The golden cat raised her elegant head at the sound. Her emerald eyes scanned the forest around her, until they landed on a familiar face. "Hazelpaw," she greeted warmly. Her lips pulled back as she let out a yawn of contentment.

A small, but muscular brown tabby she-cat trotted toward the golden cat. Hazelpaw shook out her short, brown tabby pelt and blinked her icy blue eyes. "What are you doing out here, big sister? Whitestar is looking for you."

"I'm sure he is," the golden cat replied, now stretching her long, graceful limbs. "He can wait."

Hazelpaw's eyes tightened with apprehension. "Cloverpaw, I don't think that's a good idea," she mewed softly. "Whitestar is already mad at you… making him wait like this is only making it worse."

Cloverpaw let out an exasperated huff before rising to her paws. She faced her little sister calmly, examining her with her eyes. Hazelpaw had always been the smaller of the two, but she was stout, muscular, and a brilliant fighter. Cloverpaw was more graceful with a small body, long and lanky limbs, a long tail, and a beautiful face and pelt. The only real physical similarities they had were their faces; it was their faces that separated them from other cats. Most cats in the Clans had soft curves along their cheeks, noses, ears, and foreheads, but the twos sisters did not. Their faces were sharp, angular, and distinct, and their eyes also had a sharpness in them. Hazelpaw's were and icy blue that put fear into any enemy that even so much as glanced at her in the wrong way, and Cloverpaw's were the deepest emerald-green any cat had ever seen.

They were beautiful.

They were exotic.

They were young.

And they were loved.

HollowClan loved the sisters fiercely; every cat—warrior, apprentice, kit, elder, even the leader, deputy and medicine cat—was fond of them. There was just something about them that made them special. It was something unspoken; something that was never even formally acknowledged, but always existed. Perhaps it was their looks, or maybe it was their intelligence, or maybe their battle skills. Whatever it was, it made them valuable; indispensable.

Hazelpaw appreciated it.

Cloverpaw took advantage of it.

"Of course he can," Cloverpaw stated matter-of-factly. "He's my mentor; he knows that I'm always late. It's not like he'll claw my ears off."

Her sister still looked unconvinced. "You do know that mentors actually do that, right? I've been to training sessions where it's happened! Just the other day, I was battle training with Tansypaw and Quailfeather—"

"Wait. You were battle training with _Tansypaw?_" Cloverpaw interrupted in disbelief. "Why in StarClan's name were you doing _that?_ You know Whitestar wants us trained separately from the other apprentices. He knows that we're better, faster, stronger, and smarter than every single apprentice in this miserable Clan combined! That's why he does it!"

Hazelpaw gave her a disgruntled look before continuing on with her story. "But Tansypaw kept making this one mistake over and over again—"

"Of course she did, because she's a mouse-brained fool."

"And Quailfeather got frustrated and told her to go hunting instead, and Tansypaw said no."

"Why on earth would she do that?"

"She said that she wanted to get better at her fighting, and wanted to keep trying until she got it right."

"Ha. Mouse-brain," Cloverpaw chuckled. She glanced at her paws only to see a beetle crawling across the ground. Disinterested in her sister's story, she trapped the beetle beneath her paws.

"Would you stop?"

Hazelpaw's sudden sharp tone made Cloverpaw look up. "Stop what?"

"Interrupting and calling Tansypaw stupid," her sister said coldly. "It's not fair."

Cloverpaw laughed. "Why not? It should be! If you aren't smart enough to realize that you _aren't good enough _to be a warrior, then you _deserve_ to be called stupid!"

Hazelpaw's eyes widened. "Sister, how could you say that?! Tansypaw is a member of HollowClan, and she trains every day to be a warrior! She hunts for the Clan and brings home prey and is a valuable member of our—"

"Oh please! Don't bother me with Stormsky's mouse-dung," Cloverpaw muttered, returning her attention to the beetle. She released it for a few moments, allowing it to crawl a few paces, before squashing it beneath her paw. Hazelpaw winced, making Cloverpaw chuckle. "I killed _a bug_, so what?"

Hazelpaw looked at her sister with sad eyes.

"What? Gonna cry, little sister?" the golden cat sneered, baring her teeth slightly.

Hazelpaw shook her head despondently. "What's happened to you?"

Cloverpaw rolled her eyes. "I've grown up, sister. You need to realize that things aren't as wonderful as mother told us they were!"

"I know that!" the younger cat said. "That doesn't mean you can go around being a… a…"

"A what?" Cloverpaw prompted, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"A bully!" Hazelpaw finally declared, flattening her ears against her head.

"I'm not being a bully, I'm being realistic!" the golden she-cat defended. "Mother told us that all cats were the same, that we were all 'created equal' or some mouse-dung like that, but it's not true. Some cats are better than others—_we_ are better than others!"

Hazelpaw stared at her sister, her mouth agape. "You've changed, big sister…"

"I'm stronger! Just wait, Hazelpaw! One day, I'll be Clan leader, and you'll be my deputy! We'll rule HollowClan together!"

"We aren't supposed to _rule_, Cloverpaw! We're supposed to _lead_! There's a difference."

Cloverpaw laughed. "Only mouse-brains like Tansypaw, Stormsky, and mother believe that! You aren't a mouse-brain, are you?"

Hazelpaw faltered for a moment before shaking her head.

"Prove it! Don't listen to a word they say! I don't want to hear anything about them ever again! Those cats are nowhere near as intelligent as we are! They don't deserve to—" Cloverpaw stopped herself before she finished the sentence. She knew that if she said her next words, Hazelpaw would back out of their plan.

"What? What don't they deserve?" Hazelpaw inquired, her voice betraying her trepidation.

Cloverpaw gazed at her sister for a few moments, studying her pretty face. Did Hazelpaw already know what she was going to say? Was she feigning ignorance to hear it from Cloverpaw's mouth?

Hazelpaw did know.

She knew, but didn't want to believe it.

_They don't deserve to live._

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
